¡Maldita Convivencia!
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Hinata acaba por lesionarse y tiene que convivir con una persona que no le agrada para nada. ¿Se llevaran bien o se mataran en el proceso?


Un día muy movidito, un partido que podría a ver ido mejor y una lesión que no había dicho que tenia a nadie. Si yo Hinata Shouyou me había lesionado en la rodilla después de tocar el suelo después de haber golpeado la pelota para que entrara en el campo, escuchar a Tobio gritarme que me concentrara y que golpeara sus balones pero...fue imposible dolía como nunca y acabamos perdiendo. Los gritosbfe Kageyama hacia mi persona hizo que rodara los ojos y frunciera el ceño.

-No grites me duele la cabeza. —dije apartando la mirada y hacer como si pasara de el.

-¡Como dices enano! —grito el cogiéndole de la camiseta de la equitación y ponerme a la altura de sus ojos.

-Te lo digo cantando? —dije frunciendo el ceño al ver que no soltaba.

-Vaya Rey-chan siempre metido en líos, que pasa no te entiendes de nuevo con tu equipo? —dijo la voz del Gran Rey apareciendo de la nada.

Kageyama me soltó de golpe haciendo que me apoyara en mi pierna lesionada haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor, me pare derecho y vi la misma y ridícula discursión de los dos chicos mas mayores, "se supone que se tendrían que comportar como adultos, para dar ejemplo pero...hacen lo contrario" pensé para mi mismo frunciendo el ceño, cada vez mas molesto y enfurruñado al ver que pasaban de mi.

-¡Por favor queréis callarse los dos, me duele la cabeza. —dije esto último mas tranquilo.

-Vaya Chibi-chan tienes mucho genio hay guardado, deberías sacarlo de vez en cuando. —dijo el atacándome haciendo que Mr acercara a el.

-¡Como dices! —dije mirándole desde a bajo ya que el era mas alto.

-Mmm, vaya podrías hablar mas alto desde aqui no te escucho, Chibi-chan. —dijo el con una sonrisa de lo mas burlona haciendo que supiera que lo hacia a propósito.

-No me hagas hablar Gran Rey por que pierdes. —dije mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el me miraba de la misma manera haciendo que salieran rayitos por nuestros ojos.

-Estar con vosotros discutiendo es como discutir con una gran muro como Tsukishima. —dijo Kageyama.

-¡No me compares con la jirafa! —grite yo totalmente ofendido.

-Yo no soy como ese cuatro ojos. —dijo Oikawa totalmente enojado, Kageyama solo paso de nuestros grito y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Deberíamos irnos Hinata el equipo debe estar apunto de irse. —dijo el haciendo que mirara al suelo y luego a mi pierna.

Por un momento el Gran Rey había desaparecido pero de la nada apareció con un hombre a su lado.

-Tobio-chan tu ya no pintas nada aqui. —dijo el castaño haciendo que Kageyama lo mirara de mala manera.

-Que hace tu físio aquí? —pregunto Kageyama algo molesto.

-Mmm, dejarme pensar para que estara aquí, aaa claro para atenderme, tienes unas preguntas ridículas. —dijo Oikawa ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas.

-Vamos Hinata. —dijo Kageyama haciendo que la sonrisa de Oikawa creciera aun mas.

-No, Chibi-chan se tiene que quedar tiene quedar su opinión, pero como la tuya no la necesito pues, hay tienes la puerta. —dijo el señalando la puerta, Kageyama nos miro y solo se fue sin decir nada ni quejarse.

-Donde te duele Hinata. —preguntó el fisio de Oikawa.

-No me duele nada. —dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Chibi-chan no mientas. —dijo el haciendo que lo mirara de mala manera.

-La rodilla, me duele mucho la rodilla. —dije rindiendo me de una vez.

El hombre estaba tocando la zona, la pierna me temblaba por el dolor pero no dije nada. Por la mirada seria del hombre supe que era grave la lesión.

-Tus padres deberían venir a por ti. —dijo el vendandome la pierna.

-Mis padres están de viaje, no tengo a nadie con quien quedar me. —conteste encogiendo me de hombros.

-Tooru, a partir de ahora te harás responsable de el chico hasta que sus padres vuelvan. —dijo aquel hombre levantándose y lavarse las mano.

-¡Como! ¿Por que yo? —grito infantilmente Oikawa.

-No se puede quedar solo además a sido tu quien me llamo. —dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta dejándome helado allí mismo.

Me quede mirando la pared petrificado, hubiera preferido tener que vivir con el sarcástico de Tsukisima, pero con el Gran Rey la convivencia va a ser un desastre.

¿Continuara?

Holaaaa! Nueva historia!!!!

Espero que os guste, esta es la segunda historia que hago de este anime y la verdad es que mi pareja favorita y la que me llama la atención es OiHina, espero que os guste el Capítulo!!!

Que os parece?


End file.
